


Bonded for Life

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Gen, genin are given Digimon as partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Upon becoming an official team, new ninja are presented with a Digimon partner. Each is Chosen based on the traits of the ninja and what they want to be. Adopted from DoubleCresent Moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note from DoubleCresent: This story was inspired by Mhyrloc's story "Naruto and Pokemon: Power of Partnership". For those who have not read it, I'd suggest it; it has a good concept and plot. For those who have read that one already, sorry if a lot of things seem similar at the beginning; I'm using his story as a base skeleton for mine for certain parts, where as others are completely my own idea. Mhyrloc, if you're reading this, you have every right to criticize me.
> 
> My A/N: I have adopted this from DoubleCresentMoon and will be doing with it as I see fit, including changing the Digimon partners. I am also splitting the chapters up into smaller sections, as I have little time to be editing huge wordcounts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon in any way. If I did, I'd be rich. Also, when it comes to Digimon, I normally use strictly Japanese terms, however there are sometimes where I will use the non-Japanese, i.e. calling a female Piccolomon Piximon, as it would seem more fitting for the gender.
> 
> Warning: Naruto will be somewhat OOC in this split-up chapter.

Once more the sun rose and once more a blonde boy silenced his alarm before it finished its first set of beeps. Bleary eyes gazed upon the ceiling, the exhaustion from the previous night slowly fading. Despite trying to sleep early on the eve of what he considered the most important day of his life, the rhythmic pounding of rain caused by an unexpected storm against his window had kept him away from slumber until past midnight.

Lethargically, he prepared himself. A quick shower, cold so he could wake himself faster; a painful three minutes for his breakfast to cook itself; and grabbing his jacket, colored orange to match the exercise pants he wore, as he stepped out to head to his Academy for what could be the last time in his life.

Twice he had failed to graduate; the first time was due to poor academic scores and the previous was due to one of the rare times he had fallen ill. Now, it was his last chance. He had started earlier than most, at five instead of seven or eight. Now, at age twelve, his last chance stood before him; a minimum of five years at the Academy and a maximum of eight was his home Village's policy on becoming a ninja.

Praying to whatever Gods existed, he hoped that the Jutsu test wouldn't be on the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), as it was his worst of the Basic Three; his Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) was decent enough, and his Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) was better than anyone else in the last three graduating classes. But no matter what, he has never been successful in creating a single copy of himself without it looking like it was dying of some horrible disease. Unfortunately, while there was only a one-in-three chance of it being picked for his test, he learned long ago to expect the worst and hope for the best.

Faster than he expected, but slower than his usual pace, Naruto Uzumaki, the most hated person in the village of Konoha, arrived at the first training grounds any ninja of his home passed through. Despite arriving earlier than usual, he was the last member of his class to arrive. With semi-confidence, he went to the final row of raised platforms to sit at his assigned seat. From his vantage point, he could see everyone passing the time in their own way as they awaited their Sensei's arrival.

Akimichi Chouji was eating a large breakfast bento, larger than what he considered normal; most likely, it was a good luck gift from his family in the form of something comforting to the larger-than-life Clan. Next to the heavyset boy was his close friend, Nara Shikamaru, who was napping away as usual; more than likely he believed that today would be more 'troublesome' compared to others, and would rather just sleep through it like most of his own Clan would.

Inuzuka Kiba, who was almost as bad as Naruto was when it came to Academics, was chattering away with some random other student, one whose name Naruto couldn't really remember; at least, not until a few small black dots randomly moved across his skin before disappearing once more into the large, grey coat he wore. Aburame Shino was just sitting there, listening to Kiba rant; however, Naruto wasn't sure if he was really awake or not, due to the sunglasses and high collar his Clan was known for hiding his feature.

Hyūga Hinata was simply studying her notes, preparing herself for the upcoming exams. Naruto didn't know much about her, other than the fact that she came from a high ranking Clan in both the ninja and civilian worlds of Konoha. The few times they were made to work together, she either didn't talk, or stammered a lot, and would even sometimes faint; due to that, Naruto had a small belief that she was slightly scared of him for some reason.

A few feet away from him, Naruto could hear two girls bickering; one was the blonde Yamanaka Ino, and the other was the pink-haired crush of his, Haruno Sakura. As per usual, the argument between the two former best friends was about the person Naruto considered his biggest rival: Uchiha Sasuke, who was just sitting there and staring/glaring at the front of the room, ignoring everything around him.

As for the remaining people in the room, who were the children of civilians instead of ninja clans... well Naruto didn't really care for them; especially since he constantly heard their parents tell them to avoid him as much as possible.

Soon, however, the sliding doors opened and the two Chunin teachers walked in. Mizuki, a white haired man who believed in the merits of personal strength and constantly preached about it, sat in a chair near the chalkboard; a round, orange furred creature with a long black horn bounced into his lap, from which its red eyes stared out to the students. Umino Iruka stood in the center of the floor, as well as the middle of a slightly worn area that his pacing had caused throughout the year; while strict, Iruka still wanted all his students to excel at everything they do, and would be willing to help out anyone if they had a problem. Bouncing around his feet was an exact copy of the creature sitting in Mizuki's lap, albeit a lighter shade of orange.

Both teachers waited a few minutes, expecting the noise levels to drop; however, most of the students still weren't paying attention. With a nod to their partners, both Tunomon were shrouded in a pillar of light, which faded quickly. Standing in their place was small, mammal-like Digimon with nine feather-like tails. Iruka's was coloured red with blue markings, while Mizuki's was coloured purple with yellow markings. The students that had been paying attention quickly plugged their ears and hid beneath their desks.

With a cry of "Sparkling Thunder" coming from Elecmon and "Jamming Thunder" from the Virus Elecmon, bolts of electricity shot from the Digimon's tails, colliding in midair, and sent a bigger shock to those still above their desks, with a loud popping sound following short after.

"You'd think they'd learn by now." The Virus Elecmon chuckled.

"Now that we have your attention..." Iruka cleared his throat. "As you all know, today is the graduation exam. You will be tested on all of the knowledge and skills you've gained in these past few years, and if you score well enough, you will be assigned to a team. For those who do not, however, you will be permitted to try again next year, after an additional year of tutelage of course." A chorus of groans escaped the throats of those on the lower end of the grade scale. "However, those that don't take their studies seriously will not be allowed to remain here forever. Our council decrees that you are only allowed three attempts at the final exam; I expect everyone to do their best in the future, regardless if it's back here or in your own genin teams."

Of course, a dense civilian kid had to bring up the one question Naruto dreaded the answer to. "What happens if we fail three times?" Sadly, this boy was barely above the Uzumaki in terms of scores and would've been the 'dead-last' if Naruto hadn't been so bad with clones.

Iruka sighed, knowing this was a touchy subject for some of those present. "If a student fails the graduation exam three times, it is assumed that any further training is unlikely to improve them; in that circumstance, the person is removed from the Ninja Academy and in some cases has a seal applied." Iruka noted that both Naruto and Hinata paled at his answer. He decided not to go into further details, as it could possibly lead to traumatizing several more of them. "Now, if there are no more questions, we will begin the exams…"


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours were spent on exhaustive testing. The first part was a written exam, testing theoretical knowledge and basic understanding of common ninja concepts, as well as a few history questions about the village and Digimon. After that was the Taijutsu test, consisting of sparring against the teachers to gauge their strength and techniques; accuracy tests with kunai, shuriken and, for a select few, senbon, followed soon after that. Finally, after being outside for a good couple hours, the students were allowed to go back to the classroom for the final part of the exam: Ninjutsu.

 

Mizuki held up a small, clear plastic box that held several slips of paper. Iruka cleared his throat before starting to explain. "In the box Mizuki is holding are slips of paper listing the three basic Academy techniques. You will be called into the testing room one at a time to perform the Jutsu you pull from it. While Mizuki-sensei and I are testing, the rest of you may do what you want, as long as it's quiet and isn't disruptive to other classes. If you are given a passing grade for all parts overall, then you will recieve your very own headband, symbolizing your pride for your village, as well as your loyalty to it. If there are no questions, then we will proceed." Nobody bothered to ask anything, mainly because they were tired from all the testing. "We will be going in alphabetical order, by last name, so Aburame Shino will be first."

 

Naruto decided to rest his head, knowing that only one person was after him on the roster.


End file.
